<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fireworks by leetheshark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230773">fireworks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetheshark/pseuds/leetheshark'>leetheshark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Earth 24, Food, Fourth of July, Kid Fic, M/M, ZsaszMask Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetheshark/pseuds/leetheshark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>10-year-old Roman and 9-year-old Victor watch the Fourth of July fireworks.</p><p>ZsaszMask Week Day 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fireworks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this takes place in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoktorGirlfriend/">DoktorGirlfriend</a>’s Earth-24 AU (<a href="https://doktorgirlfriend.tumblr.com/tagged/Earth-24">tumblr</a>/<a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/DoktorGirlfriend/tagged/Earth%2024%22">pillowfort</a>). thank you so much for letting me write in your world 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor’s mom and dad have taken him to see the Fourth of July fireworks every year since he was six. Other than his birthday, it’s his favorite day of the year! Even though the mayor and some other rich people always give boring speeches, there are hot dogs and funnel cake and lemonade, and Victor <i>loves</i> fireworks. There are other kids, too. Victor wishes he could run around with them more, but it’s dark and crowded and Victor is small for his age, so his parents don’t let him out of their sight.</p><p>He knows it’s only because his parents love him, because they tell him that <i>all</i> the time, but he still thinks it’s unfair. He’s nine already! He’s big! And he doesn’t need to be protected anymore!</p><p><i>Well…</i> Roman is bigger, by a whole year, and Victor still feels like he needs to be protected. But not by his parents, because they don’t do it right. Victor’s the only one that knows how. And besides, Roman is different.</p><p>Victor’s parents know how much he likes Roman, because he talks about Roman <i>a lot,</i> so when he asked if he could watch the fireworks alone with Roman, they actually said yes!</p><p>Victor can’t wait to see Roman.</p><p>Ever since the school year ended a month and a half ago, giving way to summer, Victor’s been able to spend a lot more time with Roman—but still not as much as he wants to. He’d spend every second with Roman if he could. But Roman’s parents keep him busy with things like piano lessons, which he doesn’t even like, tutoring—even during the summer!—and playdates with kids <i>other than Victor!</i></p><p>Maybe when they grow up and get married, Roman’s parents won’t keep them apart anymore, but that won’t be for a long time. Victor doesn’t know how old you have to be to get married, but you probably have to be <i>really</i> old, like parents.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Once they get to the park, Victor’s dad takes him to find Roman while his mom parks the car. His dad buys him a funnel cake, balances the heaping grease-soaked plate on Victor’s tiny hands, and gives him a careful hug and some money for later before sending him off in the direction of the Sionis family.</p><p>This won’t be Roman’s first time watching the fireworks, but it’ll be the first time he and Victor watch them together. Roman told Victor during a sleepover last week that he’d been to the fireworks once, before he even met Victor. He said he didn’t want to go again, but this year, his parents were making him.</p><p>Even though he’s excited to see Roman, it makes Victor sad that Roman doesn’t want to be there. It’ll be okay, though—it’s up to Victor to do everything he can to make sure Roman has fun.</p><p>The Sionises have a picnic blanket and folding chairs set up near the podium for speeches. Roman’s parents are probably going to give a speech, since they’re rich and important. Roman is sitting on the picnic blanket with his legs crossed, an elbow on his thigh to prop up his cheek with one hand. Victor doesn’t like Roman’s parents, so he doesn’t want to get too close. Instead, he calls out Roman’s name. “Roman!”</p><p>Roman turns around. He looks sad—like he often does—but his face lights up when he sees Victor. His parents barely spare him a glance as he climbs to his feet and runs over to Victor and his funnel cake. Roman’s a whole head taller, and Victor has to look up to meet his face.</p><p>“I got a funnel cake!” Victor holds up the cake, which has a fork stabbed right in its center. Victor made sure to get the fork so that he could share with Roman, because Roman doesn’t like to get his hands dirty, and Victor knows the powdered sugar would bother him. “Wanna share?”</p><p>Roman’s brow knits, like he’s thinking about it.</p><p>“You can have the fork,” Victor says. “I got it for you.”</p><p>“Okay!” Roman smiles, and Victor’s heart does gymnastics. Roman has one less tooth than the last time Victor saw him!</p><p>“You lost another tooth!”</p><p>“Yeah! It came out yesterday. I’m gonna have all my grown-up teeth soon.”</p><p>“Cool! You wanna go find a spot to sit down? My mom and dad said I have to stay close by.”</p><p>Roman points to an empty spot in the grass under a big elm tree, with few people around, and puts his other hand on Victor’s small, bony shoulder. “Let’s go over there.”<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Just like every year, the speeches are <i>boring.</i> Victor almost falls asleep during the mayor’s speech, but Roman smacks him on the arm to wake him up. Roman doesn’t want to listen to his parents’ speech, so Victor distracts him by talking about a snake he found in his backyard the other day, even though the people around them <i>shush</i> him to stop talking.</p><p>When the sun finally sets and it’s time for fireworks, Victor couldn’t be more excited. He’s never gotten to watch the fireworks with Roman before, and he can’t wait to share one of his favorite things with his best friend. He bets Roman will like them too, because who <i>doesn’t</i> like fireworks?</p><p>Right before they start, Victor gets a lemonade from a nearby stand. He doesn’t have enough money for two, because he and Roman already spent all their money on other snacks, so he gets one with a single straw to share. When Victor gets back to their spot, he lets Roman take the first sip.</p><p>The lemonade is too big for them to finish. It ends up sitting forgotten in the grass as the fireworks start.</p><p>Victor’s mesmerized. It’s like they get better every year! Big bursts of blue and red explode against the grey sky, booming loud in Victor’s ears. They fizzle down into nothing, only to be replaced by even cooler, more exciting ones!</p><p>Even though Victor doesn’t want to tear his eyes away, he wants to know what Roman thinks. Victor turns to his friend, but instead of meeting a smiling face like he expects, he finds Roman with his knees pulled up to his chest and head buried in folded arms.</p><p>“Roman!” Victor whispers. Roman turns his head, and even though it’s dark outside, Victor can see that his eyes are wet.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What’s wrong? Are you scared?” Is that why Roman didn’t want to come?</p><p>Roman sniffles. “No,” he says, but Victor can tell he’s lying. Victor knows the way Roman’s mouth quivers when he’s scared, and he knows that Roman only cries when something’s <i>really</i> wrong, because his parents don’t like it when he cries, especially when he does it at school and the teacher calls home. Victor wishes he went to the same school as Roman. Maybe then he’d be able to help.</p><p>“Wanna hold my hand?” Victor asks. He taps Roman’s leg with the hand in question.</p><p>“No.” Roman stares straight down at the grass. “’Cause I’m not scared.”</p><p>Victor pouts. Roman lies a lot about how he feels, and Victor knows it’s only because his parents make him, but he wishes Roman would tell the truth. Victor always tells the truth.</p><p>Well, maybe except for now, but Victor’s pretty sure it’s okay to lie sometimes when you’re helping someone.</p><p>“I’m scared,” Victor says.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m <i>scared,”</i> Victor repeats. “I’m scared, so you have to hold my hand, ‘cause you’re bigger and you’re supposed to make me feel better.”</p><p>Roman’s little face screws up as he thinks about it. Eventually, he nods and takes Victor’s hand.</p><p>Roman’s hand is bigger than Victor’s. It’s soft and warm, and even though the next burst of fireworks makes Roman squeeze Victor’s hand almost tight enough to hurt, it makes Victor happier than he’s been all night—even when he got to eat the funnel cake.</p><p>It’s okay that Roman doesn’t want to admit that he’s scared. Boys aren’t supposed to be scared, and Roman’s bigger, so he’s not supposed to be scared if Victor isn’t. But Victor doesn’t care what Roman’s supposed to be. He loves Roman just the way he is, and he can’t wait to tell Mom and Dad about Roman holding his hand!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>beta'd by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacketarearmpants">jacket</a> 💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>